Zemo's Encryption Cracked
Jason has resigned from Treadstone, Hatchet has vanished and both Kiva and Reia has saved the entire team from being destroyed. With her final test passed, Kiva can finally stand on her own as a Keyblade Master. Quorra teleported everyone near Mykonos for heavy recovery. Doctor: Just nice and easy.. Zack: Ow! Doctor: I know that hurts. Just hold still.. Reia: Kiva, I don't know how you stand up to him. But in the process, you saved all of us.. Kiva: I know. I just didn't want Hatchet hurting the ones I loved. Reia: ..I'm glad you did the right thing. Kiva: Thanks. Ratchet: Where's Hatchet? Reia: Gone. ..The Dark Elves took him. X-23: Excuse me? Kiva: Dark Elves? From a different realm? Reia: Good guess. Light Elves come from Alfheim, so the Dark Elves must be in a different realm, opposite from them. Kiva: That explains it. We'll worry about Hatchet later. Reia: I guess so... Doctor: Well, that should do it. Kiva, are you sure you want to continue your mark, right after what just happened? Reia: She still have to find Zemo, wherever he may be. Doctor: About that, I have just cracked Zemo's encryption algorithm. Reia: Fantastic! Raine: Anything useful? Doctor: Three locations. One is Panem. Reia: Panem? Never heard of it. Kiva: Well, it's supposed to be helding a special survival tournament, which I am interested. Reia: I know, Kiva. The second location? Doctor: You're not going to like this one.. A.I.M. Reia: Advanced Idea Mechanics. Kiva: Gosh... There? Reia: Somewhere around that place is one of the locations Zemo has last visited. And the third? Doctor: Arizona, near Santa Fe. Kiva: My guess is that has to be...the fated place... Reia: Easy, we'll find him. If we're going to find Zemo, we have to go from top to bottom of those locations. Kiva: Good idea. - Suddenly, Reia's com-link is ringing. Reia: A call? From...Sonja?? Kiva: Well, are you going to answer it? Reia: Y-Yeah. Be right back. - Reia walked away from the group as she called Sonja. Ratchet: Looks like Jason doesn't need our help after all.. - Suddenly, Jason came to the island with this reply. Jason: But you already have. Stopping that stranger is a massive help for me. And now, you're going to look for him? Ratchet: She said that he is been spotted in another location, far from here. Jason: Good. What's your target? Reia: Zemo. He's responsible for the murder of Kiva's parents. Kiva: Yeah. I know Hatchet sets every villain together, but I have to avenge them by taking Zemo down. Reia: He is here, on Earth somewhere.. It's best to let you be alone, Jason. Jason: ...Thanks. You've been a big help, hiding me. Reia: To be clear, you may not have long until they spotted you again. Jason: I got this under control from here. You don't have to follow the path I bare. Kiva: Being a wanted man, I don't blame you. Jason: Thank you. - Jason then left to a shop near here. Ratchet: Seems like Jason does get a happliy ever after after all. Reia: Keep your expectations low, captain. Kiva: Why saying that now? Reia: I sense...something that'll force him into the open, and it's not good. Kiva: Wow... I certainly don't want to be that mess. Reia: Neither will all of us. Kiva: Anyway, shall we go? Reia: ..Yeah. Roy: Well, it's been an honor hanging out with you guys. Ratchet: Same, Roy. Take good care of Amy, got it? Kiva: You know, Roy, it'll be easy if you and Amy take some time off. Amy: You read my mind, Kiva. Doctor: So, what? I get left out now? Ratchet: You might be surprised of what your skills can do. Doctor: Right.. Time-travel.. Kiva: Well, I guess we should get going. - After saying goodbyes, the gang returned to the starship. Category:Scenes